Leprechauns Are Real
by LightShiner14
Summary: A little story about how Leprechauns saved the day...


I know I have not written anything in a while, but I finally found some time to sit down and write something. It's a little strange, but I hope everyone enjoys it! I do not own any of the familiar Hogan's Heroes characters, but the rest are mine.

Leprechauns Are Real

Many years ago in a faraway land, March of 1944 to be exact, there lived a boy named Kevin Murphy, he was barely a day over fifteen. He was in a situation he wished he had not gotten himself into; he was a Prisoner of War, captured by the Germans. Now one might ask oneself what is a fifteen year old boy doing being a POW? The answer to that was that he was a very hot headed Irishman; imagine that, he was only thirteen and a half when he decided it was time for him to join the action. Now as you might already know, Ireland was neutral during The Second World War, but this young lad was tired of seeing everyone being bullied by the Germans. So, he sailed for England where he enlisted lying about his age. He joined the Royal Air Force or R.A.F for short, after training, he was classified as a navigator, and assigned to the 48th bomber squadron. The boy successfully navigated many a mission, but one fateful night, on October 31st 1942, something went wrong. He found himself baling out of a plane, being captured by the Germans, and stuck in a Prisoner of War Camp all before November's start. Now through this all, he held tight to one belief, that Leprechauns are real.

"Colonel Hogan Sir, permission to speak Sir," Corporal Kevin Murphy from barracks eight asked with posture as stiff as a board.

"Permission granted corporal, and how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to be formal around me?" Colonel Hogan responded

"Sir, it's part my tranin' I can't help it, but I um wanted to let ye know that there were five more cases of frostbite in my barracks overnight." Murphy said with his Gallic draw

making him seem younger than Colonel Hogan had remembered.

"Thank you for that update, corporal, might I ask how old you are?" He inquired of the youth in front of him.

"You're welcome Sir, anytime I can be of service just let me know," Murphy said brushing off the Colonel's question.

"I asked you a question corporal." Hogan stated quite harshly.

"Nineteen sir." he responded knowing it was a lie.

"Ok, you can go back about your business," Colonel Hogan told Murphy as the youth walked back toward barracks eight. _Why is this bothering me so much, but that kid well reminds me sometimes of well a kid. _Hogan thought to himself as he walked back to his own barracks. "Hey Kinch, how are the developments on getting shoes either from the Krauts or from London?"

"Little to none," The Black Staff Sargent responded.

"What! I don't think there is anybody left in this camp that has not been affected by the damn frostbite!" Hogan responded outraged "Even though new shoes would not solve all our problems, it would help!" The Colonel paused for a moment, looked around than continued, "what in the Sam Hills is that hammering sound?" the Colonel asked befuddled.

"I have no clue," Kinch said just as confused

"It sounds like Leprechauns!" Carter exclaimed excitedly

"Leprechauns in Germany, that's like saying the Easter Bunny is Australian!" Kinch responded to Carter's absurd comment.

Now Murphy feeling badly about lying to his commanding officer was coming around the corner when this was said. _Leprechauns in Germany? It's possible, they go where they are needed, and they are certainly needed here! _Thought the fifteen year old corporal. _Maybe this is not the best time to worry about lying but the time to spread the word, the Leprechauns are coming and they're going to fix our shoes! _Murphy thought excitedly. And ran off again towards his barracks…

"Leprechauns in Germany, that's crazy! Have you found Johnson's stash?" barrack eight's leader Sargent Nelson responded to Murphy's ranting about Leprechauns coming to fix their shoes. _Leprechauns in Germany that's the craziest thing I've heard since Klink said the German's were winning the war._

Murphy walked back outside embarrassed that he had even thought of telling anyone. _Well little guys, looks like me and Carter are the only ones that believe so far. _He thought aiming it towards the wee folk.

"Hey Colonel look!" Carter yelled while running over to the barracks full speed. When he stopped, he was out of breath, exasperated he said "Colonel look I found five gold coins!" he went to pull them out of his coat pocket and all that came out was a hand full of leaves. "I swear, on my brother's grave, I had five gold coins in this pocket!" Carter exclaimed.

"I believe you about five of six other guys have had the same thing happen in the last twenty minutes, I'm starting to think you were right about the whole Leprechaun thing Carter" Colonel Hogan responded casually

"You do?' Carter inquired lighting up like a Christmas tree

"Yes, I do believe the wee folk are about, even though we are in Germany." McMullen an older American with Irish roots concurred arriving on the scene.

"What do you think there doing here" Hogan inquired

"There here to fix our shoes!" Murphy interjected as he stumbled by the spot where Colonel Hogan, Sergeant Carter, and Corporal McMullen conversed in respects to the Leprechaun situation.

"Do you really think that the Leprechauns will fix our shoes? Because I really need my shoes fixed!" An American privet by the name of Brady Ellis inquired. "Yeah, I mean my toes and feet are getting all black and three of my toes have just fallen off! He explained " I had no idea what was going on until Corporal Jenkins told me I had frostbite and told me to tie my shoes and patch my boots."

"Ok, for your sake I hope the Leprechauns do fix your boots, now go do whatever you're supposed to be doing." Colonel Hogan responded to the Private's ranting. The privet then walked over toward the garbage can picked it up, and started carrying it over to the truck parked by the mess hall.

"Well that sure was interesting," Carter said sarcastically "He makes me look like a genius!" Carter added.

"I wouldn't go that far Carter," McMullen told the young sergeant

"Okay, regardless to who's smarter, we all have work to do, and none of it involves criticizing Brady Ellis or talking about Leprechauns, so get a move on." Colonel Hogan told Carter, McMullen, and Murphy.

Late in the night all the men were asleep, there were no missions that night, all were asleep. Even barracks two's guard Schultz was sleeping, but he was supposed to be on duty. The wee folk ran about fixing and repairing shoes.

The next morning, when the prisoners were woken up by the bellowing of the German guards telling them that it was time for roll call, they found their boots as good as new!

At this point even the sceptics, such as Sargent Nelson, now believed that Leprechauns ARE REAL!

Sorry, I knew that was a little strange, and it's like 2 months past St. Patrick's Day, but I really like Leprechauns!

Note: Sam Hill was a mercantile store owner who offered a vast and diverse inventory of goods. People began using the term "what in the Sam Hill is that?" to describe something they found odd or unusual, just like the inventory found in Sam Hill's store. The original Sam Hill Mercantile building still stands on Montezuma Street in Prescott, Arizona, and is listed on the register of Historic Places. It goes back to the 1830's so it was an expression used back in the day.


End file.
